Journey of a Warlock
by InklingBendy666
Summary: The back story behind my Destiny 1 and 2 warlock. His journey to keep the light safe and fight for his only memory he has in his new life.


Chapter 1: The Awakening

"Ahh! W-what is happening..?!" Looks around and takes a few deep breathes as I look at the little orb floating in front of me. "What are you..?" The little orb hops a bit in the air and comes closer. "I'm your ghost. My name is Cody. I've been looking for you for a very long time, and I'm so happy to finally find you." I stand up slowly and look around. "Cody was it? Where are we..?" A growl is heard in the distance and I look around a bit more frantically. "We can talk on the way! I have to get you to safety!"

He disappears and I look surprised. "I'm still with you. Don't worry.. Head towards the wall. There's a door to go through." I nod and start walking to the wall like Cody said to do. "What was that sound, Cody..?" "The fallen.. They're people you don't want to mess with without a gun.." I nod slowly and look at all the broken and rusty cars along the way. "This looks insane.. I can't believe this is happening.."

Slowly walks up the stairs to the door and a light turns on, "Ah.. Where did that come from?" I look up to see Cody floating above my shoulder, "Thanks.." He bounces a bit, and I keep walking with him in the darkness he illuminated. "So. Want to explain a bit of what's happening, Cody?" He moves the light a bit to look at me then back forward, "Sure, Guardian. You've been chosen to protect the galaxy from the darkness. A good starting point is that gun right there."

Picks up the gun that Cody points out and looks at it closely. "It's very old. Are you sure that it's good enough to fight these things you're talking about?" Cody shakes and bounced a few times, "Of course I am. I wouldn't have told you to pick it up if it wasn't." I nod and start to keep moving forward, "Gotcha.. That makes sense. You wouldn't want me dying just after I woke up, huh?"

After a minute or two I find some the 'fallen' Cody was talking about and hide around the corner, "Are those the fallen, Cody..?" "Yeah.. Be careful.. They know how to fight.." I nod and Cody goes away as I turn the corner and take aim at the fallen, "Here we go.." I take my first few shots and kill two of them before they truly notice, and then I reload while the take aim at me. "Just a few more.." Dodges a few of their swings with knives and kills the few remaining. "That wasn't that hard.. I know it's going to get harder from there though.."

Cody looks at me happily as we continue forward, "Great job, Guardian. I knew you could do it! You look like you got some equipment. Let me help you put it on." Cody changes out my armor I got from defeating the fallen, and I look at myself after he does, "Thanks, Cody. Hm? What's this?" I reach into my pocket and pull out a silver locket, "Did you put this on me, Cody?" He shakes back and forth in response, and I open the locket to see a picture of a woman smiling at me. "Who's that, guardian?"

Cody asked as I stare at the photo in a bit of shock, "I don't remember, but I guess she's important to me.. Also, you mind calling me my actual name. It's Jefrey-3." Cody looks at me in a bit of surprise, "Uh. Alright.. We should keep moving there's a fallen captain up ahead that has something we need." I nod my head and keep walking as I find another weapon on a crate, "A sniper rifle. This should be helpful." I pick it up and look it over then I put it on my back. "That rifle is an energy weapon. It'll do more damage to shields in that element."

I nod my head and keep walking, "This place looks pretty beat up, Cody.. Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" "Yes, Jefrey. I'm one hundred percent sure. I'm tracking the fallen captain as we speak." I nod once and keep walking as I start to head outside. Once outside a ship flies over head and drops off some fallen from the sides. "That's a skiff. A fallen drop ship.." I nod as Cody tells me about my abilities of being a guardian, "You have a grenade that recharges and a melee that's very powerful that recharges as well."

"Wow.. That's incredible.. I guess I should give them a try against these guys, huh?" Cody nods and disappears as I run down to where the fallen were dropped then I throw my grenade perfectly at a group of them, "Ding. Got that down right away!" I laugh as the grenade blows up and the last two vandals take aim at me. "Eyes up!", yells Cody as I duck behind a broken down car. "Nice call out.. That was close.." As I take a breath I take out my sniper then I take aim at one of them, and I fire, feeling the bit of kickback. "Whoa.. That's going to take some getting used to.."

After killing the second Vandal I press forward, "How much farther to this captain, Cody?" He appears, and looks around, "Not that far. Just up ahead. Be ready for a fight." "Got it.. Here we go.." I take a few deep breathes and take out my rifle then take aim at the captain, seeing the blue shield. "Wow.." I take the shot and the captain gets staggered as I switch to my rifle and finish him off. "That wasn't that hard, Cody.. Thanks for the warning though.."

I walk over to the captain and pick up a part he dropped. "That's it! The part we need for this jump ship!" Cody says happily as he floats up to it then disappears into it. "How did I miss that..? It was in the room.." The part vanishes from my hand as the ship starts up. "Bingo! All ready to go!" A loud growl is heard as I get sucked into the ship. "Whoa! Warning next time?" "Sorry. We just have to get out of here. Fast." Cody says as the ship takes off heading towards my new home.


End file.
